Draco Dormiens
by DementorGasm
Summary: Twenty years had passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort, and all was not well.  Largely based on the Malfoy family, but many characters are involved.  This is my first FanFic, so feedback would be much appreciated!
1. All Was Not Well

Lucius Malfoy span on his heel, fire dancing behind his eyes, and clasped the ornate door handle. He turned the creaking metal handle with pale, slender fingers, and crooked his elbow in order to push open the heavy wooden front door of Malfoy Manor. Before stepping out of the door, a restrained sob echoed through the grand hallway. Lucius turned to see an ashen-faced figure fall to his knees, apparently begging. As he fell, the hood of his cloak slipped off of his head to reveal white-blonde hair and pointed features, similar to those of his Father. A noise of disgust was thrown from Lucius' throat as he took hold of the door handle once more. The man on his knees lifted his head, the dim light highlighting the shadows beneath his blue-grey eyes. 'Father…' he croaked. 'Draco', spat Lucius in reply, the vein in his neck bulging with the effort it took to stay calm, his hand shaking with anger as he kept it away from the wand stowed in his pocket. 'Father, please… after all this peace, the entire wizarding world could fall.' Draco's voice was no more than a whisper. 'Draco, you of all people understand that only now can we act, as only now will it be unexpected. Only now does the Potter boy feel safe. All is not well, Draco Malfoy, for today is the day that the Death Eaters reunite.'


	2. Dragon's Tears

'No.' Draco's voice was stronger now. 'No, you will not harm Harry Potter, because Harry Potter saved my life.' 'How dare you utter his name in my house? How dare you utter the name of my Lord's downfall? How **dare **you!' spat Lucius, his eyes ablaze with red hot anger. Draco's fury was causing him to flush, the first time colour had reached his face in twenty years. In one liquid movement, Draco was on his feet, his wand aimed at his Father's chest. Lucius simply rolled his eyes and muttered, 'there is no time for foolish wand waving or silly incantations now, Draco. If you utter a word to Potter, you will go the same way as your Mother.' Draco merely gulped, the words stinging more than his Father could imagine. He banished the thought from his mind. With that, Lucius swept through the majestic doorway, his black cloak billowing behind him. Draco aimed curses at his Father's feet, but Lucius barely flinched. 'No! Father, please! You will not harm him!' screamed Draco into the darkness. But Lucius was gone. He was gone, to complete the unfinished work of his late master.

Draco slid down the cold stone wall to his knees once more, choked sobs amplified by the domed roof. A single tear rolled off of his cheek and landed in his lap. The war had begun, and everyone was in danger.

Draco cried for his friends, his family and his wife, but mainly for his son; Scorpius. Scorpius, who had just joined Hogwarts, and had so much ahead of him. Scorpius, who had made Draco Malfoy see the error of his ways.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. 'Not for much longer', dreamt Lucius Malfoy. For Harry Potter was to die of grief, despair and heartbreak. Yes. Harry Potter would be killed by the same thing which kept him alive for all those years. Harry Potter would be killed by love.

Draco was terrified. He feared for his life and for the lives of others. If he were to warn Harry Potter – if he were to warn the world – then he would surely die. But would it be worth it? Would Harry Potter save the world again if he knew what was coming? Draco Malfoy was misunderstood once more, but this time, it was by himself. He must plan – he must warn Harry Potter without the world knowing.

Lucius, on the other hand, had his plan well formulated – formulated like the large batch of polyjuice potion involved, formulated like the alliance between the Death Eaters and the Dementors. Dementors don't take, sides – they just follow the scent of human flesh – and they had been promised plenty of that. Of course, this had been planned since the beginning. Those loyal at the start stayed loyal until the end,

Harry Potter and his family were blissfully unaware of the fate that awaited them. But for how long?


	4. A Dragon's Choice

Draco Malfoy was caught in the middle. He was the only one on the 'good' side who was aware of the Dark side's plan. And this responsibility was tearing him apart. His wife, Astoria, believed the dark circles beneath Draco's eyes to be caused by his Mother's death and his Father's sudden departure. He had made a decision, and he knew he must stick to it, but the angelic face of his son, oblivious to the oncoming storm, was telling him otherwise. Maybe Potter could save the world, even if he was unaware of the approaching darkness? No. If Draco were to warn him, only he would die. If not, then everyone will fall. So, it is decided. But now, how to go about it?

In the dead of night, while witches and wizards alike lay in their beds feeling safe, Draco Malfoy lay in bed feeling exactly the opposite. He was wide awake and deep in thought. This was when the idea came to him. It was brilliant – he didn't know how he had managed to overlook it before, because it was staring him right in the face. Literally. This idea came to him in the form of Scorpius.

It was impossible to keep an eye on everything that happened at Hogwarts. If only Scorpius could tell Albus without arising suspicion, then the entire matter would be out of his hands – no more pressure. It would be simple to pass the message in the common room, for both children were in Gryffindor. Draco was proud of Scorpius for that, but he just had to hope that they had both been sorted correctly and would stay strong, brave and loyal – until the end.


	5. Only the Brave

A week had passed since Lucius Malfoy had stormed out of Malfoy Manor, his face a mixture shadow and flame. Draco's plan had blossomed in his mind - its simplicity seemed too good to be true. Today, Scorpius must be informed. It must be this morning, or it will be too late - the students are returning to Hogwarts. Astoria? No. If everything goes smoothly, she will never know. If everything goes smoothly, Harry Potter will turn the war into more of a contained explosion.

'Scorpius? Scorpius, I need to talk to you!' Draco called up the grand stairway of the house inherited from, dare he say it, his father. Scorpius slunk down the stairs looking rather like a guilty cat, knowing he had done something wrong. Draco ignored this, promptly addressing the matter in hand. Certain he was being listened to, Draco made normal conversation while scribbling vigorously on a piece of parchment, his quill scratching noisily. Too ashamed to write the word 'father', Draco simply referred to him as Lucius. 'Death Eaters have risen again, lead by Lucius', he wrote, describing the plan to his fidgeting son with a set jaw. 'Aim to destroy Harry Potter.' Draco scribed 'destroy' with a flash of white-hot anger in his eyes, for 'kill' did not seem a strong enough word to describe it. Scorpius frowned, reading intently, his brows furrowed in concentration. 'Must warn him, but if found out I will be killed.' Draco continued in his untidy scrawl; 'you must tell Albus Potter - in private - you must not be overheard. You must make him believe you. Be brave, Scorpius Malfoy, for the darkness will fall without you.'


End file.
